The invention relates to packing means for pourable materials, constructed from paper, plastic sheet or from a similar flexible material, in the form of a package or bag, which is closed at both ends and in which a pouring opening for removing contents from the package is to be produced by the consumer in a transition region between one of the two closed ends of the package and the adjoining narrow side wall of the package.
In known packing means of this type, especially the pouring out of partial amounts of the contents is facilitated by the pouring opening. For this purpose, it is necessary, for carrying out a pouring process, to lift and tilt the filled packing means, so that the contents can run out of the pouring opening, which is usually provided in the region of the upper comer of the packing means. Because of the weight of the material filled into the packing means, especially when these packing means are in the form of a package, this creates difficulties, which hinder particularly the accurate pouring out of smaller partial amounts of material.